The extraction of headword, is to extract some important words from a natural language text that can summarize the content of the text. At present, the common methods for extracting headwords comprises TF-IDF method, TextRank method, etc. These methods have certain versatility, but the above common methods have the following disadvantages: the method by using the characteristics of the text itself input by user to extract headword is very limited, and for applications in specific fields, using the existing methods to extract headword directly will lead to an unsatisfactory extraction result and fail to meet the requirements for the applications.